Fact – Fiction by believesvu
by believesvueo
Summary: Just a one shot about Rick Castle and Kate Beckett


**Fact – Fiction by believesvu**

"_**Imagine a **__**world**__** without me - say you're falling apart Let's pretend you've missed me for a while. Wouldn't you say you were lonely and **__**love**__** was breaking your heart? How come we never came closer when all the stars were aligned? I thought we had a moment…" - **_**Fact Fiction by Mads Langer**

"Beckett, I need to tell you something."

"Castle, it's late and I'm tired."

"You know, I don't think I could ever quit you even if I tried. But I need to walk away."

"What? Castle, I don't understand."

"This case, the one that we just closed, it had me thinking. Charles Williams, an athlete who's always surrounded by women but there was only one girl he truly loved and wanted but he was too afraid to tell her. Michelle Davidson was picture perfect and he felt, no matter how much adoration he got from people, he was never good enough for her. If only he told her, then maybe, things would have turned out differently."

"So you are walking away, why?"

"I'm walking away because no matter what I do to show you that I am for real, you will always see me as this playboy clown who is following you around. Everyday I spend with you, I find myself falling deeper in love with you. But you don't feel the same. You won't even give me a chance. I have heard you say no to more times than I can count. You're upset with me for the papers linking you with me. I want you to be happy. I want you to find the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. And with me around you all the time and the press constantly linking us, that will never happen. But I am also doing this for myself. I'm trying to save what's left of my heart. You know Kate, I don't want and will never want 100 women or 1000 women. I only want one and that's you. Because I know, they can never compare to you. And I know that many years down the road, I will still be dreaming of you, your face is what I see whenever I close my eyes and your smile is the first thing I want to see when I open them. You truly are a work of art Katherine Beckett. Someone I can only admire from afar but can never touch or have. Goodbye Detective."

Before Kate could respond, Castle was already gone.

She wanted to say something to Castle. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. But by the time she could form the words, Castle had bolted from her sight and as she looked around the precinct, she felt lonely. She hasn't felt this lonely since her mother was taken from her.

Sadness came over her and she couldn't hold back her emotions. Tears started to flow and she wishes that her mom was around so she could talk to her. She felt the room was swallowing her and she needed to get out. She has to go after Castle and tell him how she feels.

"_**I dream of dreaming dreams of her - in twilight she's a constant blur The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction I seem to miss the missing part, she's still my favorite work of art…"**_

He's never known pain like this before. When Meredith cheated on him and left him, he moved on. He was actually relieved because their marriage wasn't working anyway and if it wasn't for Alexis, he would have stayed another day with her. And when Kyra asked for time and went to London, he was hurt but got over the pain.

He and Kate were never together. He had never kissed her. He had never held her hand. He had never felt her smooth skin on his and yet, the power Kate had over him and the love he feels for him is deep. There have been times when he could barely breathe when she is next to him. He closed his eyes and envisions her. He has so many memories of Kate Beckett. Each memory pains him to remember what he could never have.

He was never known to be a patient man but with Kate, every minute spent with her was worth the wait. Her smile burns him. Her eyes mesmerize him. Her smell intoxicates him. He truly fell hard for her and he knows that he will never get over her. He's had many women before but only Kate Beckett has completely captured his heart.

He was interrupted from his reverie when he heard the door bell. He looked at his watch and it was close to 10 o'clock. His mother had left him a message that she will be coming home late. Alexis had texted him earlier about going to dinner and a movie with her friends.

He got up from his very comfortable bed to answer the door. He thought about ignoring the door bell hoping that they would just go away. He really wasn't in the mood for company tonight.

He answered the door without looking through the peep hole and to his surprised, on the other side of his door is Kate Beckett.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"You broke your promise Castle."

"What?"

"Are you going to let me in or do you plan on having this conversation for your neighbors to hear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate. Come in."

"Like I said you broke your promise Castle. Do you remember what you promised me after I shot Coonan? We were alone in the precinct and you brought food? You said "I promise that I will try to make you smile and to never make you cry. You broke that promise tonight."

"Kate. You have to understand…"

Kate had cut him off before he could explain.

"No Castle, it's my turn to speak now. The truth is Castle, what I feel for you scare me. You scare me. Your whole persona as this best selling author and celebrity makes me feel so insecure. In my element and in my territory, I feel confident but once I stepped out into your world, I am lost. I don't know how I will be able to handle all the women who throw themselves at you. I don't know how I will deal when we are out together and we run into one of your exes. I don't know if I will just be a casual affair like the many others you have had. You know me Castle, I don't do flings or casual. I told you, I am a one and done deal type of girl."

"May I speak now?"

Kate nodded.

"Kate, I love you. Do you think that I would chase you around for three years if what I feel for you isn't real? This has nothing to do with Nikki Heat. Since that day, you walked into my life, you have captivated me. I had to find a way to just be near you. Do you think that I would put up with looking like a food chasing you around and being teased by the NYPD if I what I feel for you isn't real? Kate this is it for me. You are what I want yesterday, today and tomorrow. No woman, and I mean no woman, well besides Alexis and my mother, is more important to me than you are. Did you know that a simple smile from you makes my day? Right now, when you told me how you feel, you have made me the happiest man. Those women, Kate, honey, most of those are just publicity stunts. I'm not going to obligate you to attend any of my book launch if you are uncomfortable. I know how painfully shy you are on the spotlight. As long as I could come home to you and see your beautiful face, I am satisfied. I really, really love you Kate Beckett and I hope that you believe me. Have faith in me, Kate.

Kate smiled and took a step forward. She took his hands and pulled him for a hug.

"You better not make me cry again, Rick. Keep in mind, I wear a gun."

Castle chuckled and took Kate's face with both his hands and kissed her.

The kiss was tentative at first but when he felt her respond, the kiss grew more intense until they both needed air.

"Wow," is all that both can manage to say.

"I hope this isn't moving too fast, but I was just wondering if you'd like to spend the night with me. I just want us to talk. Don't worry, Kate, I am a perfect gentleman. As long as I can hold you hand and kiss you, the rest can wait until you are ready. We have a lot to work out."

"Thank you, Rick."

"Let's sit on the couch and watch tv. Are you hungry, Kate? Alexis made some Zafrani Biryani. Or if you just want sushii, I have them too. Or maybe pizza and a beer?

"Now that you've asked, I am hungry. I think I will try Alexis' Zafrani Biryani. Where does Alexis learn how to make these dishes?"

"Well, she watches a lot of Food Network. She also looks them up on the internet. I think she mentioned about maybe going to a culinary school for the summer before she starts at NYU."

"So she decided to stay close to home, after all. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no. I know how tired you are. Just sit there and relax. I'm at your service. Yeah, she decided to go to NYU."

"I'm glad she did because I don't know how I will be able to handle a Castle always on paranoid mode."

"I am not paranoid."

"Oh, really? You want to refresh your memory?"

"Oh, no. How about we just eat? Here you go, my lady."

Castle handed the plate, fork and spoon to Kate. Kate pulled Rick down and gave him a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Kate got up from the couch, so that Rick would be more comfortable. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't even notice that both his mother and Alexis had come home.

Feeling that they were no longer alone, Kate opened her eyes and quickly pulled away from Rick. She was blushing, she knew for sure. She buried her head on his chest and whispered, "Your mother and daughter are here."

"You know, you are so cute when you are embarrassed. Hi mother, daughter."

"Oh son, I am so proud of you. You finally told her."

"Hi, Kate. Finally, I thought it was going to be another three years before he said something to you."

"Hi Alexis. Hi Martha."

"Well, Alexis and I are off to bed now. We will leave you two. C'mon kiddo."

"But Grams…"

Martha was already pulling Alexis to her bedroom.

"How about we sleep here on the couch? Let me just get some pillows and blankets. I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. The bathroom is over to you left. I'll bring you a shirt and boxer shorts. Are you okay wearing them?"

"It's fine, Rick."

Kate got up and went to the bathroom to clean the make up off her face and brush her teeth. Rick then handed her a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

By the time Rick came back from getting extra blankets and pillows, and giving his daughter a goodnight kiss, Kate was already fast asleep on the couch. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully in his house. He put the blanket on her and slept on the couch.

He watched her for a few moments and then closed his eyes.

._**"Then I'll see your face I know I'm finally yours I find everything I thought I lost before You call my name I come to you in pieces So you can make me whole…" – **_**Pieces by Red**


End file.
